This invention relates to a device and method for shipping and dispensing precise amounts of dry particulate matter, such as fertilizer and pesticide products and such, into a liquid carrier stream.
Many useful agricultural chemicals and other such products are distributed in dry bulk form, either as powders, granules or small pellets, but are ultimately dissolved into a liquid carrier for application by spraying or irrigation equipment. Thus, a farmer will either purchase the chemicals dry, either in bags or bins, and mix them with water or other liquid carrier as needed, such as by pouring the chemicals and liquid carrier separately into a mixing tank, or will transport a tank to a chemical dealer who will dispense a pre-mixed solution into the tank. Unfortunately, environmental and safety regulations are typically more stringent regarding the transportation of chemicals in liquid form than in dry form.
Pneumatic systems have been developed for metering and transporting dry particulate matter in a stream of air, from a bulk storage bin to a mixing tank for subsequent mixing with a liquid. A useful example of such a system is a portable unit described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,803,673 and sold under the trade name “ACCUBIN”. The entire contents of the above-referenced patent are incorporated herein by reference as if fully set forth.
With many agricultural chemicals, prolonged exposure to high concentration of air-borne particulates is not desirable.